


Come Here

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete just wants to make Patrick smile.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	Come Here

The dressing room was filled with roses.

A smile crossed Joe's face as he put aside his guitar. ""Hey, guys...something nice for a change."

Pete looked up from his phone. "Where in the hell did those come from?" he asked, confused.

"Wherever they did, they're gorgeous," Patrick commented as he brushed a finger against one of the bright petals. "And a nice surprise, too."

"Yeah," Andy said as he twirled his drumsticks. "Who do you think they're from?"

"The fan club maybe?" Pete wondered out loud. "I mean, they did all this." He waved a hand at the decorations scattered in amongst their stage gear. "Maybe they did this, too."

"Maybe." Joe suddenly smiled at Patrick's reaction. "Didn't know you were into roses, dude."

"My mom had a bush just like this in her garden back at the house," Patrick said wistfully. "Same color and everything. I used to help her take care of it during the summer when I was off school." Letting out a sigh, he looked up. "I thought we were going to get something to eat? I don't know about you...but I'm starving."

"Yeah...we should before the bar closes." Pete slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Come on, guys. Let's go grab something." Grabbing Patrick's hand, he led the singer out the door, the rest of the band following him.

"Everything okay in there?" Pete asked when they were finally seated at a table and a waiter had left them alone. 

"Fine," Patrick took a sip of his tea. "Just thinking about things, that's all. Getting my ducks in a row."

"So long as the ducks don't get shot, I'm good with that." Pete stirred two spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. "Can't help but wonder who sent the flowers."

"Someone admiring your sexy bod from afar," Joe said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "They want to wine and dine you before throwing you up against something to ravish you all night long."

Patrick made a face. "Ass," he intoned before stealing one of Joe's fries. "Can't you be serious for one minute?"

"Hell, no," Joe suddenly grinned. "It's cute seeing you all flustered."

Patrick blushed. "Still being an ass," he pronounced before turning to Pete again. "What did you decide to do about that tabloid reporter harassing Meghan and the kids?"

"Sic the lawyer on them. That's what we hired him for, after all." Pete looked gleeful. "By the time he's done, he won't know what to do about any of it."

Patrick nodded in approval. "Good. Everyone else knows to leave them alone. The press should, too." He shook his head. "God knows none of them signed up for this."

"Her words exactly," Pete said as he took a long sip of his coffee before nudging Patrick's shoulder. "What about Elisa? How is she? From what I remember about the article, she got the worse end of the deal.""

A sympathetic look crossed the drummer's face. "Yeah. How is she holding up?"

Patrick shrugged. "She says she's okay. And me being home more now that the tour is just about done helps. But she can be...you know..." He didn't finish.

"Marie offered to come by and help with things," Joe offered. "She'd have to bring Ruby, but the offer's open, man."

Patrick gave him a grateful look. "I'll ask. Thanks." 

Pete put a hand on his shoulder. "We should let you get back," he said. "I mean, with her worrying about everything else..."

"She's not. And if I'm not there, she might actually lie down and get some sleep." At Pete's look, Patrick explained. "She hasn't been lately."

"Has she said why?" When Patrick shook his head, Pete frowned. "That's not good."

"No, it's not. and I've been trying to get her to go to the doctor to rule out some of the obvious, but she can be stubborn when she wants to be." Patrick suddenly grinned. "Main reason I married her."

"Knew it had to be something like that." He gestured to the waiter for the check. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

After paying the bill, the four men headed for the waiting limo. "By the way...thanks for listening to me," Patrick said as he looked over at Pete. "Especially when you got your own drama."

"No problem. We all have to vent once in awhile and you never do." Pete pulled him into a hug. "I just hope everything is okay."

"So do I. But if it's not, I'll let you know." Patrick pulled away with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You, too." Giving the singer a quick two-finger salute, Pete climbed into his own car and drove off into the night.

After telling the other two band mates good-night as well, Patrick stood back for a moment and watched as the limo pull off. "Good friends," he mused with a decisive nod before heading for his own car. 

It wasn't until later that night when Patrick considered the flowers. "They really were beautiful," he thought as he got ready for bed. "And whoever sent them had to have had access to our dressing room after we went onstage. I just wish I could figure out who it could be."

It took a moment, but when insight finally came, it flooded through his head in a sudden rush. "Pete, " he thought, a wonderous little gasp escaping his lips. "Pete sent them."

"But why?" he wondered, dumbstruck. "Why would he do something like that?" He didn't know. 

"But I know who I can ask." Picking up his car keys, Patrick headed back out into the night. 

When he finally got to Pete's house, he headed up the walk and without another thought, knocked on the front door while belatedly hoping that the bassist wasn't already asleep. He sighed with relief when Pete answered the door. "Pete...hi."

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door frame. "Decide you couldn't sleep after all?"

"Not that," Patrick said, finally finding the words he needed Pete to hear. "I just wanted to thank you for the roses, that's all."

Pete's eyebrows went up in surprise. "How did you guess?" he finally asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't give you a lot of help."

"The look on your face when Joe offered up Marie's help with everything," Patrick supplied. "You looked like you wanted to do the same, only he beat you to it."

"Partially," Pete said. "The rest...well...I wanted to put a smile back on your face. You haven't been lately." He waved off Patrick's apology with a shake of his head. "I know why." Taking Patrick's hand in his, he brushed a finger over the singer's wedding ring. "But it's hard seeing you like that and knowing I can't help."

"You listen. You don't know how important that is right now. Or how much I appreciate it." He smiled, suddenly grateful. "I mean...I just...I'm glad you're around. You know?" With that, he leaned over and gave Pete a kiss.

He didn't expect Pete to sigh as his mouth opened underneath his, their tongues tangling together. He didn't expect Pete's fingers to entwine with his or his touch to send sparks of desire flooding through him. He didn't expect his own thoughts to scatter as his breath was carefully, tenderly stolen away. 

Out of all the things he thought could happen, he certainly didn't think he'd be kissed back.

When he finally pulled away, Pete brushed his fingers through Patrick's disheveled red hair. "So beautiful," he breathed before pulling his unresisting frame back into his embrace. "And about damn time, too. Come here."

Patrick went willingly.


End file.
